


Mommy's Milk

by Merciignoremoi



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Age Play Little Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Age Regression/De-Aging, M/M, Male Lactation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 15:20:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30141552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merciignoremoi/pseuds/Merciignoremoi
Summary: Sapnap got put on a new medication by his doctor. one of the side effects was breast growth and lactation. his doctor neglected to tell him this. when said boobs get sore and full of milk, little baby dream is there to help.!THIS IS NON-SEXUAL!dream is a little, and he's about 1-3. sapnap is his mommy.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Mommy's Milk

Sapnap walked up to the pharmacy window, handing his prescription slip to the lady at the counter.

When she came back, she set the prescription on the counter and gave him a look.

“Now, young man, I need you to sign this form before i can give you the medication.” she said, sliding a sheet of paper across the desk to him.

“Why? Is there a problem?” he questioned, worried.

“No, sir. No problem, there are just some...side effects, that the doctor/pharmacy can be held liable for if they occur.” the woman says, typing something on her computer.

“What kind of side effects?” Sapnap asked, not liking how vague the woman was being.

“Oh, you’ll find all that information on the form.” she said dismissively.

Sapnap was skeptical, but he quickly looked over the form, deciding none of the side effects were too worrying, he signed it.

The woman took the form from him, sliding the medication closer to the edge of the counter so he could grab it.

“Have a nice day, sir!”

“Uh…, you too.” he said, a confused look on his face.

Huh...that was weird…

\----Line break----

In the next few weeks, he had begun to notice some side effects of the medication, as expected.

All it was, was some weight gain, as stated on the form. However, it was in an...unusual place.

His chest had gotten larger, giving him the appearance of breasts. He found himself enjoying how they looked, wearing tighter shirts to show them off.

Eventually they had started to hurt, not bad, but they were sore. He thought this was weird, as he hadn’t done any chest workouts lately, wanting to keep the look.

He figured out why they hurt when he woke up the next morning.  
\---Line break---

Sapnap woke up feeling groggy, but his chest no longer hurt.

He looked down to find his shirt soaked with he didn’t know what, but it was wet and sticky. It looked like someone had dumped water down his front, but it only started at his nipples.

Wait.

OH SHIT!

He didn’t think the medication had this strong of a side effect; why wasn’t it mentioned on the form? Was this what the woman at the pharmacy had meant when she said there were some uncommon reactions to the meds?

Never mind that, he wasn’t too concerned, as he had to change and get his baby out of bed.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! i hope to have the next chapter up as soon as possible, but i have school and stuff to catch up on.


End file.
